Lágrimas por un deseo imposible
by Misila
Summary: Resultaba irónico que cuando Rin tenía lo que siempre había querido, sólo desease que todo volviera a ser como antes.


_Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.

* * *

**_Lágrimas por un deseo imposible_**

o—o

Desde la tormenta que había llevado a Rin y Gou al dormitorio de sus padres, refugiándose en brazos de mamá porque su padre estaba trabajando, el mundo parecía haberse dado la vuelta de una forma que Rin, con apenas cuatro años y una realidad demasiado dolorosa cerniéndose sobre él, no sabía cómo empezar a explicar.

Porque, aparentemente, todo estaba igual. Cuando había despertado a la mañana siguiente, arrastrado a la consciencia por su hermana y sus deseos de jugar con él, el cielo estaba todo lo azul que cabía esperar después de semejante temporal, el mar tan tranquilo que costaba creer que la noche anterior se hubiese tragado un barco entero.

Sin embargo, aunque el sol brillaba como nunca la tierra no se calentaba lo suficiente; el murmullo de las olas no era tan reconfortante como el niño recordaba. Y el olor del desayuno tras aquella mañana había llegado hasta Rin acompañado por un sonido nuevo y aterrador.

El llanto de su madre.

No llegaron a ver sus lágrimas aquel día; para cuando habían entrado en la cocina, ella los abrazó a ambos con fuerza, y Rin no había podido ver nada más que su pijama y su cabello, del mismo rojo que el de él.

Y entonces, ella se había separado de ellos, había puesto una mano en el hombro de Rin y otra en la de Gou, y les había dicho que papá se había ido. Y aun sin comprender del todo lo que quería decir, Rin no había podido hacer nada para contener sus lágrimas cuando Gou rompió a llorar exigiendo el regreso de su padre con la caracola que le había prometido traer después de que Rin rompiese su favorita sin querer.

o—o

Habían pasado tres días desde aquella mañana.

No habían tenido que ir al colegio, pero Rin no podía alegrarse menos.

El y Gou se habían quedado al cuidado de su abuela porque al parecer mamá tenía mucho que hacer. Rin había oído las palabras "cadáver" y "reconocer", pero no debería haberlo hecho, ya que su madre había ido a otra habitación a propósito para evitar estar en el campo de audición de sus hijos.

Había intentado olvidarlas, hacer como si nunca las hubiese escuchado, pero cuando regresaron de despedirse de papá en esa horrible procesión blanca la conversación que nunca debería haber oído se había mezclado con el pésame de familiares, amigos de sus padres y gente a la que no recordaba haber visto nunca, y Rin acabó vomitando su desayuno, aferrado a los brazos de su madre y llorando pese a que unos minutos antes había creído que los ojos se le habían quedado secos.

Se quedó dormido en el regazo de su abuela, observando con los ojos entornados cómo mamá hablaba con Gou en voz baja, cómo las lágrimas dejaban de correr por el diminuto rostro de su hermana, sin poder reprimir una punzada de envidia antes de que el cansancio y la tristeza lo arrastrasen a un sueño del que no recordaría nada.

o—o

Cuando despertó de su siesta, Rin descubrió a Gou sentada en su cama, abrazada a un cojín y más callada de lo que el niño podía recordar. Incorporándose, la abrazó y se entretuvo mirando por la ventana, tratando de concentrarse en el paisaje para tratar de ignorar lo bien que funcionaba su sentido del oído.

Los dos hermanos escuchaban voces que no reconocían procedentes del salón, alternadas con el tono ronco y apagado en que se había convertido la presencia de su madre, pero ninguno quería bajar. Rin no le había preguntado a Gou por qué se había escondido en su dormitorio, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que ninguno de los dos quería volver a escuchar la pena en la voz de la gente, recibir suaves palmaditas en el hombro y captar los comentarios que los adultos probablemente creían que no oían.

_Pobrecillos, tan pequeños…_

_Casi que es mejor así. No lo entienden y sufren menos._

Rin se abrazó las piernas y apoyó la cabeza entre las rodillas, apretando los dientes para evitar llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez había también rabia en su atormentada alma.

Porque quizá no comprendiese el mundo de la misma forma que los adultos, pero eso no significaba que la ausencia de su padre, la perspectiva de no volver a verlo más, doliese menos. No lo entendía, y Gou tampoco, pero los dos habían pataleado, chillado y roto toda clase de objetos durante los últimos días, deseando que papá volviera y les riñese, pidiendo perdón por el estropicio cuando comprendieron que no serviría para nada.

Rin aún no comprendía la muerte, pero sí sabía lo que significaba la ausencia. Y estaba aprendiendo de la peor forma posible el concepto de pérdida.

o—o

Para cuando los invitados se fueron, estaba anocheciendo y Gou se había quedado dormida. Rin hubiese hecho lo mismo si su madre no hubiese entrado en el dormitorio.

No dijo nada mientras la mujer se sentaba y dedicaba una caricia a su hermana antes de apartar un mechón de pelo del rostro de Rin. El niño intuía que su madre había llorado, pero también era consciente de que no debería saberlo; de modo que, junto con la conversación que había oído a hurtadillas, sepultó el dato en un rincón oscuro de su cerebro.

Ya había perdido a su padre, la persona más fuerte a la que conocía, y la sola idea de que su madre no fuese la mujer que siempre estaba ahí para ellos, alta e imponente como un farallón ante el oleaje, aterraba a Rin.

—¿Qué quieres para cenar, cielo?

Rin no respondió, sólo abrazó a Gou con más fuerza.

Desde la tormenta, mamá había estado sorprendentemente dispuesta a concederles caprichos que normalmente hubiese negado antes de que terminasen de formular su petición. Había cocinado comida que a ambos les gustaba, no les había puesto restricciones a la hora de ver la televisión. Ni siquiera habían tenido que ayudar con las tareas de casa, más allá de echar una mano a recoger lo que habían roto en su berrinche.

Apenas una semana antes, la libertad que estaba viviendo había sido todo lo que Rin hubiera podido pedir.

Ahora, sin embargo, sólo tenía un deseo. Uno tan intenso como irrealizable.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Algún día escribiré algo feliz, lo prometo. Mientras llega ese momento, os dejo a un Rin muy pequeño y muy triste. Y una Gou muy pequeña y muy triste, también. Pobrecitos.

En fin, ¿qué tal?


End file.
